U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,029 and 5,811,477 disclose aqueous asphalt emulsion compositions containing rubber particles and polymer latex in specific ratios and methods for preparing and using the rubber-containing asphalt emulsions. The methods of preparing the emulsions are advantageous over previous methods of mixing rubber particles with asphalt at temperatures above 300° F., and typically between about 350° F. and 500° F. Such high temperature mixing is environmentally disadvantageous, especially when air pollution standards are violated.